


Two Halves Make A Whole

by loveheartlover



Category: Glee
Genre: Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveheartlover/pseuds/loveheartlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is a single father living in New York City. Kurt is the hot neighbour living across the hall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Halves Make A Whole

Blaine had thought being pregnant was tough.

The judgement from strangers, the pointed looks at his naked ring finger, not having a partner with him during the antenatal classes… He took Cooper once when he came for a visit, and regretted it before they were so much as out of the car. His brother had practically flown out of his seat in his eagerness to show off all the new knowledge he had about babies and pregnancy, talking over the other people in the room. At least Cooper had his redeeming features; Blaine’s parents had been less than thrilled to hear that their nineteen year old was about to be a single father and would be raising the child alone in New York City, having had to drop out of college.

Outside of the social stigma was the sheer shitty feeling that accompanied Blaine’s pregnancy. Other parents talked about a ‘pregnancy glow’ and feeling _complete with oneself_ and being completely blissed out 24/7.

Blaine had no idea what drugs they had been taking instead of the prescribed vitamins, but he wanted fifty.

His clothes didn’t fit any more, he had stretch marks that made him look he’d been in a fight with a tiger and lost, and he was sick  _all the damn time_ . Then there were the cravings, the mood swings, the sheer expense of baby stuff, the endless appointments and scans (because male pregnancies just had to be higher risk than normal pregnancies, like Blaine wasn’t suffering enough without adding the potential miscarriage of his child at any time to the list)...

By the time Sophie was born, Blaine was  _done_ . He never wanted to be pregnant again. He never wanted to go to another hospital, he never wanted to not be able to see his  toes  again for god’s sake.

Yet all of that was nothing compared to being a single dad.

Blaine had known he was going to be tired, but nothing could have prepared him for the exhaustion that seeped through his bones, turned his brain into little more than a pile of mush. 

Sophie was exactly two weeks old- and he only knew that because Cooper had sent him a text that morning saying so- and Blaine had slept for maybe thirty minutes in the last three days. Any time not spent with Sophie, was time Blaine didn’t have to spare for a nap.

There were bottles that needed to be sterilised, garbage to be disposed of, he had to clean his apartment, and he had pretty steady work as a freelance writer (a career he had literally fallen into when he’d had to drop out of college and was desperate for some money for the baby, thanks to a few family friends putting in a good word or two) that he needed to keep on top of if he was going to pay the bills on time. His savings wouldn’t last forever.

Blaine had barely hit send on an email to one of his customers when Sophie began to cry, her tiny sobs quickly rising into full blown wails.

He was almost at her bassinet when someone knocked on his door, the sound barely audible over the noise Sophie was making.

“Shhh shhh baby girl,” he murmured, picking her up and wincing a little as she immediately snuffled into his shoulder, her eyes screwed tightly shut as she howled. “Come on now Princess, you’ve got to work with me a little here. Can you quieten down a second while Daddy sees who’s at the door?”

If Sophie understood, she didn’t obey. If anything, she seemed to be getting louder.

“For someone with such tiny lungs you don’t half make a racket,” Blaine informed her as he opened the door, silently praying that it wasn’t the landlord with a noise complaint.

Well. It definitely wasn’t the landlord.

It was much worse.

Stood in the doorway was hot neighbour Kurt, the man Blaine had been crushing on -doubtless completely obviously since Blaine was hardly the master of subtle- ever since he’d moved in a month earlier.

He nodded at Sophie sympathetically. “Someone isn’t in a good mood today, hey?”

“Is she disturbing you?” Blaine asked, grimacing. “I’m really sorry, I swear I’m trying to keep her quiet but she’s only little and it’s not like she has a mute button or I can just-”

“Blaine,” Kurt laughed, “Calm down. I’m not here to complain.”

“You aren’t?”

“Nope,” Kurt said. He tickled Sophie under her chin, and she paused her caterwauling to peer at him suspiciously. “I wondered if you wanted to come over, have something to drink?”

Sophie began to cry again.

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea right now, Soph needs a feed and I still haven’t cleaned the bedroom yet, or finished dusting-”

Kurt stared at Blaine as though he had suddenly sprouted a second head. “Blaine, you just had a baby.”

“I know, but that’s no excuse for a messy apartment.”

“That’s the  best  excuse for a messy apartment, are you kidding me? For Christ’s sake Blaine, go and sit down right now. You’re meant to be focusing on keeping Sophie and yourself healthy, not running around trying to make the place spotless.”

“But the germs,” Blaine protested. His voice sounded feeble even to his own ears.

“As long as you’re keeping on top of the laundry and sterilising her bottles, you’re fine Blaine. A little dust isn’t going to hurt her. It’s not like you’re bathing her in the toilet, right?”

“Well no, but-”

“No buts. Go and  _sit_ . I’m inviting myself in, for your own good.”

Blaine didn’t argue. He sat with Sophie curled up in his arms, watched Kurt disappear into the kitchen and listened to the sound of him boiling water.

With his usual control taken out of his hands, Blaine felt rather like he was in a trance, separate from himself somehow.

“I thought you said Sophie needed feeding?” Kurt said gently, touching Blaine’s shoulder. He startled a little, wondering when exactly Kurt had sat down beside him. There were two cups of lemon tea on the coffee table, slightly steaming.

Sophie had stopped crying, and was instead sucking what would be a rather impressive hickey onto Blaine’s shoulder where his shirt collar had been pulled aside.

“Yeah,” Blaine said, voice weak, distant but he made no move to feed her. “She does.”

Kurt frowned and touched a hand to Blaine’s forehead. “When was the last time you got some sleep?”

Blaine shrugged a little, dislodging Sophie and making her begin to cry once more. He needed to comfort her, but it was like there was something blocking him from doing so, his arms like lead where they held her.

“Okay,” Kurt said, his tone gentle but firm as he took Sophie into his own arms and began to rock her. “Is she on formula or is she breastfed?”

“Breast.”

“Can she drink from a bottle okay? Have you given her expressed milk before?”

“Yes.”

Kurt nodded. “Do you have any available now?”

“In the fridge.”

“Then here’s what’s going to happen. You are going to go to  bed . I’ll give Sophie some of the expressed milk, and I’ll stay until you’ve had a decent rest. No buts, no arguing, just go to your room and get some sleep. I promise Sophie is in good hands for a few hours.”

Blaine went to bed.

He should have argued, should have been more concerned about leaving Sophie with a relative stranger, but he trusted Kurt and sleep just sounded  so _good_ .

When Blaine awoke a few hours later, the apartment was almost silent.

After changing his old shirt for a clean one- and laughing a little at the mark Sophie had left on his shoulder- Blaine walked into the living room.

Sophie was in her bassinet once again, sleeping soundly. Blaine leant over her, watching the gentle rise and fall of her chest, before pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

“You’re awake.”

Blaine turned, and found Kurt peering around the door of the kitchen.  “How long has she been asleep?”

“Not long, ten minutes maybe. She had her milk at eleven, and a change, and then there was enough left over to give her another feed at half two when she started fussing again. Right after that she fell asleep.”

Blaine followed Kurt back into the kitchen, staring around in surprise. There was one load of laundry being spun in the washing machine, another hung up to dry, a row of freshly sterilised bottles lined up on the counter, and something cooking in the oven.

“Lasagne,” Kurt said, catching Blaine looking. “I got the feeling you might not have had a cooked meal in a while.”

“I,” Blaine began, feeling tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, much to his embarrassment, “I.  _You_ . Kurt, you didn’t have to do any of this.”

“I know I didn’t have to, I wanted to. You needed a break Blaine, and you’re allowed to ask for help sometimes you know.”

Blaine sniffed, knuckling at his eyes. “I don’t know how I’m going to make this up to you.”

“Well for starters you don’t have to make anything up to me,” Kurt said, gently pressing Blaine down into a chair at the kitchen table. “But if you  _do_ want to do something, you could promise to take better care of yourself.”

“No, Kurt, I have to do something for you. You’re having dinner with us tonight, right?”

“If you’d like me to stay I certainly won’t complain.”

“I want you to stay,” Blaine said immediately, “I definitely want you to stay. And if you wanted to go out to dinner another night, when Sophie’s a little older maybe and I find a decent babysitter-”

“Blaine Anderson, are you asking me out on a date?”

“Only if you want to! I mean, I know single dads aren’t exactly the kind of guy most people have in mind for dating,  but if you maybe did think that my having Sophie wouldn’t be the end of the world then it might be quite nice for us to go. Out. One night. Maybe.”

Kurt smiled. “I would love to go out with you one night Blaine, but I have to tell you something that might be a bit of a deal breaker for you.”

“You’re married aren’t you? Or straight. Oh god, you’re a happily married straight man who came over just to be kind and now I’m making a complete idiot of myself and-”

Blaine’s rant was cut short as Kurt kissed him. When Kurt pulled back, Blaine stared, mouth gaping open. “You kissed me.”

“I did.”

“So. Not straight.”

“Definitely not.”

“And not married?”

“Nope.”

“Then… what?”

Kurt blushed. “I’m pregnant.”

Blaine blinked rapidly, and then, “I’m sorry, what?”

“I’m pregnant.” Now it was Kurt’s turn to ramble. “I only found out a few days ago, god it was just a one night stand and I was so stupid and I don’t even know the guy’s name which probably makes me seem like some huge slut or something but I swear this was a one off and I never meant for it to happen, I was just lonely and I was  _really drunk_ and it seemed like a good idea at the time and I completely understand if you don’t want to go on a date with me, because I wouldn’t even go on a date with me, and I-”

“Kurt! Breathe!” Blaine was laughing. “I don’t… I don’t care if you don’t care.”

Kurt looked surprised, but he didn’t pull away when Blaine tangled their hands together. “You swear?”

“I swear.”

“But if we, I mean if we started going out properly, people might think that you were the baby’s father.”

“If it doesn’t bother you, then it doesn’t bother me,” Blaine promised. “I mean two babies is going to be even more work than just the one but I think we could handle it if we put our heads together, and Sophie and your baby might end up being mistaken for twins or something as they get older, but that’s hardly the worst thing that could happen. That is, if us being together goes well of course.”

“Of course,” Kurt echoed.

Neither man voiced the thought running through their head, although if they had done they would have found that they were having the same one. The thought that it felt like every step of their lives so far had been building to one impossible moment, and that this,  this,  was that same moment.

Four years later, as they dropped Sophie and little Adelaide off at their new daycare right around the corner from Kurt’s office at Vogue, Blaine’s heart swelled as Sophie shyly introduced their family to one of the staff members.

“I’m Sophie. This is my sister Addie, and my Daddy Blaine, and my Daddy Kurt,” she said, before placing a hand on Blaine’s swollen stomach. “And this is Baby. She’s going to be really special.”

“Why’s that?” The staff member asked.

“Addie and I are two halves. Baby is what joins our separate halves into a whole. She’s going to be our special bond.”

The admiration on Kurt’s face as he watched their two daughters was totally worth Blaine not being able to see his toes for another two months.

Just about.


End file.
